A Taste of Ice
by Selina K
Summary: Harry takes an unintended detour at Hogwarts while Horcrux-hunting. Rated M for adult content and language. Bit on the dark side. The original version can be found at my LJ.


**Title**: A Taste of Ice

**Author's Name**: Selina Kyle

**Summary**: Harry takes an unintended detour at Hogwarts while Horcrux-hunting.

**Author's Notes**: Many thanks to my betas for all their help. This is a toned-down version of the original, which was written for a fic exchange. Set during the events of _Deathly Hallows_.

* * *

It was a sign, Harry insisted. Finding that strand of white blond hair on his jacket was just the stroke of luck they needed. His friends however, were not as confident as he was.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Harry," Hermione Granger said doubtfully as she glanced at the strand of hair in front of them. It was clear that their escape from Gringotts was fresh in her mind. Behind her, Ron Weasley shrugged his shoulders in resignation, prepared to give up on the plan. But Harry wasn't done with her yet.

"I need you, Hermione. You're the only one who can get around those security charms in Hogsmeade," he said gravely. "And you know I'm rubbish at Potions."

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh. Nonetheless, her cheeks turned rosy and her eyes glowed at his words of praise. After a few moments, she said thoughtfully, "I suppose I still have some ingredients left over." She picked up the lone strand, twirling it between her fingers as her brows knitted together in concentration. No doubt she was already going over the books in her possession, trying to determine which ones would be most useful. Harry was sure she'd come up with the solution in no time.

Harry flashed Ron a triumphant grin. He only hoped that it would be this easy to get inside Hogwarts.

And to his surprise it was. He passed through Hogsmeade unchallenged. The Death Eaters guarding the entrance to the castle barely paid him any attention even though he was sure his pounding heartbeat would give him away. Even the students scattered at the sight of him. Harry was beginning to relax, thinking he'd be able to complete his task, when a shout from behind froze him in his tracks.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson was not in the best of moods. After much cajoling, Draco had promised to finally spend the evening with her, and right now he was nowhere to be found. She was about to give up and return to the Slytherin common room when she saw a flash of white-blond hair turn the corner ahead of her. Breathing a sigh of relief that the evening wasn't wasted, she rushed forward to catch up with him.

"There you are, Draco!" He stopped but didn't turn around at the sound of her voice. Annoyed, Pansy stepped in front of him, making sure to block his path. "Did you forget?" she asked, a frown creasing her forehead as she took in his paler than usual appearance.

"Of course not," he replied slowly, his eyes darting to the side as if seeking an escape. Lovely, she thought. He did forget, the bugger. Still, she had him now and Pansy wasn't about to let him go. So she moved closer until her breasts were barely brushing against his chest and smiled up at him. Strangely, this only served to agitate Draco even more. "Well come on, then. We only have an hour before Macmillan comes down for his nightly bath." Pansy hooked her arm around his and began to drag him down the hall.

"But—" Draco protested, his head twisting around wildly as if he were looking for some sort of escape. Pansy simply ignored his attempts to pull away. "You promised," she pouted, keeping a firm grip on him until they reached the prefects' bathroom. "Squeaky clean," she said and when the door opened for her, Pansy quickly shoved Draco through.

She finally dropped his arm once they were inside. "Alone at last," she said as she walked to the edge of the huge bathtub. Pansy bent down and turned the taps on, the heavy scent of lilacs filling the room. With a sidelong glance at Draco (who was tugging on his fringe and avoiding her), she straightened up and shrugged off her school robe, leaving it pooled around her feet. She finally provoked a reaction out of him when she reached the third button on her shirt.

"Wh-What are you doing?" he stuttered in embarrassment as he directed his gaze at the spot on the wall just above her head.

Pansy frowned. His behavior tonight was starting to irritate her. "Really, Draco," she sighed dramatically as she tossed the shirt to the side and began to tug her skirt down. "You need to stop spending so much time with Crabbe and Goyle. They're starting to rub off on you."

She didn't bother with the undergarments tonight, and the soft gasp behind her was the reason why. Her lips curled into a smirk as she stepped down and sank into the warm water.

* * *

This was definitely a bad situation, Harry thought frantically. He only had an hour until the potion wore off and he didn't have time for whatever Pansy wanted to do with Draco. He was in the midst of trying to come up with a decent excuse for his departure when he heard the soft rustle of clothing. He looked up and everything seemed to slow down for him at that point. When the creamy skin of her stomach came into view he tried to look away but found that he couldn't. He swallowed thickly, running his hand through his hair as more of her body was bared to him.

When did Pansy Parkinson grow up? He had never thought of her as more than a snotty bitch. He didn't realize there was more to her, specifically the lush curves and smooth skin hidden beneath her expensive robes.

"Draco!"

The sharp tone of her voice cut through his jumbled thoughts. Startled, he raised his eyes and found her staring strangely at him.

"Why are you just standing there? Really, Draco. You haven't been the same since you came back from Easter holidays." Pansy was leaning back against the tile, her arms splayed along the edge of the tub on either side of her. Harry could make out the shape of her breasts just below the water's surface, begging to be fondled.

"It's too bad Potter and his friends managed to escape," she said as she closed her eyes. She snickered and Harry suddenly went still at her next words. "At least that house-elf got what it deserved."

White-hot rage surged through him, burning away all any thoughts of Horcruxes. His only goal right now was to pay Pansy back for her comments. With slow, deliberate movements, he undressed, his angry gaze leveled at Pansy who continued to soak peacefully in the water, unaware of the danger she was in.

"Why don't you crawl over here and give me a bit of…encouragement." Harry did his best impression of Draco's hated sneer and made a show of stroking himself.

"How vulgar." Pansy rolled her eyes, but nonetheless glided through the water to reach him. She crawled out of the bathtub, water dripping from her as she knelt in front of him. Harry groaned as she brushed her lips against him. In his excitement, his hips jerked roughly.

"Mmpf!" Pansy made a slight gagging sound as she backed away. "Be careful, Draco!"

"Sorry," he said tightly. "I guess I was a little too eager."

Her eyes gleamed in satisfaction at his words. "That's alright," she purred. "I like making you lose control." Lust mingled with anger inside him, and he eagerly buried his fingers into her thick, glossy hair. To his surprise, Pansy didn't seem to mind his rough handling of her. In fact, she seemed to be getting off on it. He noticed how her hand drifted from his thigh down to the flat plane of her belly and smiled darkly to himself. The fact that Pansy was enjoying herself with him (even in Draco's body) felt immensely satisfying.

However, Harry had something more in mind. He reluctantly pulled back. Confusion flicked across her face. "What's wrong?" Pansy asked.

"Nothing," he replied as he moved smoothly behind her. He sat down on the steps leading into the marble tub and beckoned to her imperiously, just as he imagined Draco might do. "Come over and fuck me."

Again he was surprised by reaction; she only raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow before making her way to him on her hands and knees. She positioned herself above him, and then slowly sank down. "Oh yes," she moaned as she rocked back and forth, her fingers digging into his shoulder.

Harry leaned back against the slick marble and watched with intense fascination as her body swayed alluringly above him. He was sorely tempted to tell her his secret. Would she pull away from him in disgust? Or was she so lost in her lust that she'd permit a half-blood like him to fuck her?

She did look incredible, Harry admitted to himself, with her eyes shut and her lips parted as she mewled in pleasure. Felt incredible too. His fingers tightened around her waist in spite of himself, and he began to pull her down to him, his body slamming hard into hers. Leaning forward, he trailed his mouth over her heated skin and felt her shudder in response. Pansy was close now and so was he.

Harry suddenly flipped her over, his body crushing hers. Surprise and a little bit of pain flashed across her face, but he didn't care. Pinning her wrists above her head, he sank roughly into her, again and again. "Scream for me, Pansy," he murmured, brushing his smirk against her jaw. And she did: an ear-shattering cry that sent electricity down his spine. He couldn't hold back anymore. As he collapsed over her, he bit down on the soft skin of her neck. Harry hoped it was hard enough to leave a mark.

* * *

Pansy's body ached deliciously as she made her way back to the Slytherin dorm. She was sure to be sore tomorrow but that was alright. She smiled dreamily as she replayed the night's activities over in her mind. Draco had been more engaged, more interested in her than before. She didn't even mind that he'd ducked out right after, muttering some vague excuse about Snape and a meeting. So Pansy let him go, feeling more certain than before that he was finally coming around.

A whispered conversation interrupted her musings. Normally she would've marched out and taken points but the mention of Draco's name sent her hiding into the shadows.

"…Malfoy looked like he didn't even want to be there."

"Yeah, well, he could've been easier on my arm…"

The two students walked past her, complaining about their stint in detention, until the moving staircase whisked their blue-trimmed robes out of sight.

Cold fear washed over her. Pansy felt sick, as if the bottom of her stomach had given out. Surely those Ravenclaws were mistaken. Draco was with her tonight, not with those disgusting Carrows.

An image suddenly came to her, that of Draco looking down at her while she knelt in front of him. His eyes were glazed with lust and with something else, something she'd ignored at that time.

It was fury.

Alarm bells began clanging all over the castle, signaling the arrival of a particular intruder. Her mind cleared, Pansy ignored her protesting muscles and flew down the hall, wand gripped firmly in her hand.

If she moved quickly enough, she might get to Harry Potter first.


End file.
